Capital of Love
by Shadamyfanno1
Summary: amy's heart gets broken by sonic,not surprising . so as a way to cheer up she wins tickets to one of the most famous citys on earth: paris. whilst there will she fall in love with shadow?
1. Chapter 1

I sat at a bench in the park the sunshine on my face. It was spring time meaning new life would soon enter the cruel, big world from the safety of the womb. With this I had grown out of the old obsession I had with sonic and finally moved on from him. I had finally realised that I had spent most of my teenage years chasing a dream that I even knew would never come true. It took me 10 years to realise this. The scenery in front of me was spectacular. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom looking beautiful in the sunlight. The sky was a lovely light aquamarine colour undisturbed by not even one cloud letting it stretch endlessly. A light breeze would appear out of no where, ruffling my hair. The birds were happily singing and both animals and plants were showing them selves for the first time after a harsh winter. I would have liked to stay a little longer to enjoy the scenery but I spotted sonic near an ice-cream van and I figured that I could buy him some, so I started to make my way to him while calling out his name.

While I was calling out his name I could see his ears flick with irritation, showing me that I had made him a little irritated. When I reached him he didn't turn his head towards me which told me he was angry for me ruining his relaxation time. An awkward silence hung in the air. "Uumm…" I said trying to break the silence when sonic interpreted me. "Look Amy I have had enough of this. This chasing, this yelling 'sonic marry me' I can't even have a piece of quite without you. All I want to say is that I don't like or love you and for good reasons. 1. You're annoying, stupid and immature for someone your age. Get the idea I don't like you back so give up on me and act your age which is 18. Now leave me alone" that was one of the longest speeches I have ever heard sonic make to me. "But" "I said LEAVE ME ALONE" he shouted with anger I didn't know where he got it from. "Fine but let me tell you something. I am so over you and I only came to ask if you like some ice-cream but I guess I already know what the answer to that question is."

Just as realisation took over the anger on his face, I whipped around quickly and ran away to my apartment before he could say another word to break my heart any more. Just as I could see my apartment my vision began to get a little blurry and it started to rain heavily. Once I reached my apartment I slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor. I couldn't believe that sonic the hedgehog had yelled at me, innocent Amy rose. I wondered how long it was bottled up inside of him. I was angry at myself for being such a fool, at sonic for yelling at me and everything.

As soon as I recovered myself I went to have a shower to both calm me down and to get the stench of rain out of my hair. As I smelled my favourite shampoo (which was rose and lavender extracts) I could feel my body calm down with the extra help of the hot water, running over my naked body. After I had taken all the time I had needed I stepped out of the steaming hot shower and went over to my room. As I was drying my hair I was feeling slightly peckish so after I had finished I went down stairs to have my dinner which was some nice toasted bread that I put butter on. After I had finished I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was satisfied about how they looked, I went to my bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Well first chapter done. Please tell me if that was a little off and make sure to R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction Readers/Writers

Sorry for taking a long leave of absence without explaining myself. I'm writing this note to say that I will be continuing the fanfics I've started but on another profile because of the following reasons: I feel that my fanfics seem a bit immature and also very poorly written as well as having the idea behind the fanfic badly explained within the fanfic. It's also because I felt a need for change for a new profile.

So that means I will be reposting my fanfics onto the new profile but in a better presented way. So I might take a while but I promise to have it all on the new profile by Christmas if not January.

Yours sincerely

Shadamyfanno1

P.S: Thanks for the support you've given me


End file.
